Entropy
by RickaZcurser
Summary: Fic Challenge from Makatori.What if everything was diferent? What if all the bases of Konoha's truth were just a lie? Konoha is crumbling under a semblance of peace, and just one person can save it. but this person might be... Fully summary inside


So ehmm... Hi! This is a challenge fic I took from Makatori and I definitely must say I am in _love_ with the twist the challenge was set in, and I love the wickedly twisted way I am developing it evil grin but then again this is my first fic in such a high-skilled demanding website, so please be as nice as you can (I'm just begging you not to be so crude ne?).

Ok but time of little me talking and drowning you to sleep is over.

Please read and enjoy

_'thoughts'_

'speech'

**Summary: **Fic Challenge from Makatori.What if everything was diferent? What if all the bases of Konoha's thruth were just a lie? Konoha is crumbling under a semblance of peace, and just one person can save it. but this person might be more tainted that one ever thought of...

**Warning: **Before I forget, this fic has **DARK** twists and features a Dark!Naruto among other things, angst is ahead and pretty much with pitching not-a-fing-star-in-night-sky kind of dark.

Last word: My most worshiped anime Director is Tomino. You know what does that mean.

Not for the weak hearted. You all have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Has Itachi and Naruto made a blood pact and destroy Konoha while the song Pompeii by E.S.Posthumus is being played? There you got your answer

**Entropy:** property that the particles/molecules have to stay in state of (utterly organized) **chaos**.

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time, there lived a fox spirit with nine tails. And he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails landslides and tidal waves would result._

Nine long and large tails terrorized the night in the borders of Konoha. A huge Youkai, a demon had appeared from the northeast and its raging path was heading to Konoha. The demon, a fox whose crimson fur shined elegantly an orange light was shaking its tails furiously in all directions.

No body in their sane mind would approach to them. It simply meant suicide. Like the people of the land of flowers had tragically realized. They had tried to annihilate the demon but found that plants were easily burned.

In a matter of seconds the land of flowers was no more. Large and marvellous gardens, exquisite buildings and about 125000 people where reduced to graceless ashes.

_The people who suffered from this banded together into groups of skilled Shinobi: Ninja who opposed the spirit._

At the borders of Konoha a fine line of Jônin were waiting expectant. Some where on tops of trees while others were in the great wooden wall that marked the beginning of Konoha's territory. Some of them were cursing the fact that the wall was made of wood –an object that was well consumed by fire. Others let their distress sway with the cold breeze blowing ironically calmly through. There was no sound, just deafening mind-breaking silence. The birds had long flown away, along with, squirrels, monkeys, dogs, rabbits, and other little and bigger animals were gone.

Even the _foxes_ knew they were in danger, because their greatest authority was coming, and had abandoned the place long ago.

Suddenly the earth shook slightly. And a bulge of light was seen from the other side of the mountain. The first thing they saw was the tails. One by one, each one of the tails made its disorganized swing and introduction to the expectant Jônins, whose heart was pounding hard in their chests.

The demon was about to cross the natural hindrance that the mountain chain represented and they would have to fight against it. Although it was still away they could hear its low roaring that demanded dread and submission.

While hearing it they knew they were going to die that night. That they were, by they own will, just a content device to help the civilians escape and hinder the demon's path until their greatest leader finds a way to kill the –visibly immortal- atrocity of nature.

Or well rephrased mythology.

However no one had ever expected a huge burst of chakra to be burst furiously from the demon...

And they all, ninjas, trees, civilians and every other living being in a five kilometre radius alike melted without even knowing what had happened. While the fox advanced and its nine tail shook tirelessly everywhere.

_Until finally..._

All the well-settled traps were rendered useless; but at least the demolishing aura the Youkai had previously released was over, meaning that they could approach to the demon now and by thus lowering its speed to Konoha. However none of the Jônin (or ANBU for that matter) there noticed that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was interestingly enough leading towards the heart of Konoha without doing any deviations at all.

_Risking LIFE and DEATH_

_Komadachi_ completed the hand seal and transported his squad a few km away, safe from the fox wrathful flames that engulfed him.

_Gasaraki_, _Udon_, and _Kuroi_ stood there in shock state. Their captain had sacrificed his life to protect the quad he had always loved. Their captain was dead... in this night above all others. He died, without even seen his _own_ child.

Life was unfair, and death wasn't that away from its position.

_...Their greatest leader was able to bind the fox._

Suddenly the earth behind them vibrated, and as _Udon, Kuroi _and _Gasaraki_ looked behind they were greeted by a huge red toad, whose tongue with 3 piercing was swaying outside slowly almost bored.

Gamabunta, the toad chief: Lord of al toads, and on its back lord Hokage the fourth, Yondaime Hokage was holding something close to his chest. The toad advanced while the ANBU squad stood there on guard. They knew it would soon be over, it was either their survival or their death... and if they died then Konoha would fall.

Gasaraki looked curiously at the Hokage while Gamabunta advanced. Strangely the bundle close to his chest moved slightly. It was then that he realized it was a baby. Because he was a b it far he couldn't se exactly how the baby was, but he could say he or she had dark hair. And he was sure it was a baby.

While looking at the child he unconsciously made eye contact with Yondaime who smiled sadly. He then left the child on Gamabunta's tongue and began to do the hand seals.

_Gasaraki _watched hopelessly _helplessly_ how the fourth Hokage's, Yondaime's hands went almost at light speed through the complicated and extensive series of katas that were meant to create a seal: A seal to stop everything.

And with it the beat of his heart as well. He could hear the fox waiting expectant, almost mockingly as if he was thinking whatever the little man was doing wouldn't harm nor defeat him. But soon it would realize how wrong it was.

Soon the hand seals stopped and the demon attacked, however it never happened, because a ray of blinding light stopped the fox on its tracks. Turning purplish they connected themselves with Yondaime and strangely the little baby that was still being held by Gamabunta's tongue

And then a feared lord made its appearance. Descending from the darkened sky appeared the god of death with its dreaded –but deliciously detailed, scythe and settled himself between the fox and Gamabunta. He then signalled with a skeletal hand the fox and looked inquiringly at the Yondaime who only nodded.

With that approval sign, he swung his scythe and trapped the fox into a blinding light.

No matter how high-ranked the fox was in the spiritual and Youkai realm.

No one could ever stand against one of the four supreme spiritual lords

_...And in that bondage the demon died_

_Or so was it supposed to be._

As soon as they were able to see again the Konoha's ANBU corps saw how Yondaime held the child from Gamabunta's tongue and collapsed backwards

In the blink of an eye they, Udon, Gasaraki and Kuroi, stood beside him and his promptly lifeless body. He had no strength no more, however that did not hinder him to smile at them and hand them the child, whose golden hair was tingling slightly as he slept peacefully in his arms, after the sealing. _Gasaraki _thought this was the most sublime act of love someone could ever do.

Even if he had sacrificed his future

Even if the baby whose fate had sealed and condemned to a life not so distant from hell, was no other than...

_The one who had defeated the fox was Hokage the fourth lord of the people of the dancing flames._

Gasaraki knew in the dead silence and for the glances of his ANBU fellows that no one would ever accept this child; at least in this thick-minded village. No one would appreciate the sacrifice he was destined to. No one would even care that this boy...

No one would care that the fourth Hokage had sacrificed his family for the village's sake; none of the villagers would care about the child who would suffer from their irrational prejudice.

But he would care.

Oh yes, hell he would! But not only him; the whole ANBU had vowed at the same moment; instantly: they would take care of their precious memories and _their_ child.

And with that unspoken vow they disappeared...

...under the watching eye of the Sandaime, the previous Hokage.

_**The next day**_

'It had been a stressful morning' Sandaime thought as he watched through the window. A little blonde baby was fidgeting unconsciously while sleeping peacefully. Then suddenly his nose twitched and he sneezed, almost bearably.

However Sandaime heard it, and held the little bay closer, giving him warmth. He gazed at the little bay on his hands. He seemed –no _was_ so fragile, that someone could kill him without the baby even noticing it. The Sandaime smiled bitterly.

The baby was so beautiful that no one would have even waged to land a harmful hand on him. But… now... he was lost. The tree almost perceptible whisker marks on each side of the little baby's face were the proof –the signature, of his seemingly sealed path. This did not meant however, that he was not worth fighting for, or more specifically arguing _for_. Since it had been just about two hours ago, that he had done that with the Konoha's ANBU squad.

It had been a heated argument after the other. They claiming that the boy should never set a foot in Konoha due to the villager's hatred; due the boy's life; due the boy's childhood; due the boy's well being and mental stability; that they would take care of him, like a son, he would have a family. And it had been an hour of him, the Sandaime, to counter each argument saying that he couldn't stay in the ANBU, because although he would be protected he could be a danger because he would know all the identities of the ANBU and by thus do an excellent counter attack if he dared to defect; that they were ninjas and although they were too humans they shouldn't get attached to a person (although he to had to fight against getting to attached to the baby); that they should do that for the baby's sake too since he should learn to protect himself by himself too.

At the end the ANBU agreed they would let the baby live in Konoha, but in exchange they would be allowed to have contact with the boy and protect him.

The Yondaime's legacy...

Suddenly as if he had been called the baby woke up. His breathtaking and amazingly _innocent_ azure eyes locked themselves with that of the Sandaime's, and he stood there mesmerized. It was quite funny the fact that he had been sleeping through all the argument and the yells, but had woken up just when he was thinking of his former Kohai.

Sarutobi knew this boy was to become a legend. He was after all the boy who lived, and was going to become…

His thoughts were stopped as an elegant man with long glinting black hair that reached his slim waist entered into the room. His golden eyes scanned his surroundings while wondering how the office did seemed to be undamaged while the some parts of the village needed to have a good reconstruction.

_'But then... if I remember correctly this tower was in the west south not in the north east where...'_ Orochimaru thought.

'I am glad you were able to come Orochimaru' Sandaime Hokage said to the newcomer. His gaze locking with that of his favourite student.

Orochimaru did not know, for his first time how to act. Yes, he was talking to the previous Hokage, _his sensei_ he reminded himself.

But if was the first time, no the second, he corrected himself, that he was looking at him with such a serious gaze.

Orochimaru was no idiot; actually he was and is still considered one of the brightest geniuses in Konoha, in fact he is the brightest bulb of the Three Legendary Sanin. He more than knew about the rumours that some foul hearted people were spreading through Konoha: that he had summoned the Kyuubi no Kitsune to take Yondaime out of the way to the Hokage.

'I might have a little idea of why you had summoned me, but nothing else' he sincerely replied. Because although he knew about the rumours, he too knew –_hoped- _that his sensei wasn't that fool to fall for them; because he had not been the one who summoned him. He was not guilty.

His sensei smiled warmly, while rocking the baby tenderly from one side to the other, on an attempt to make him sleep again. Only then did Orochimaru notice the baby that was being held. His gaze widened a bit with concern and sadness.

'Is that baby...?'

'Yes he is. He is the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune' he said with a hint of tenderness in his voice that Orochimaru did not fail to notice. Orochimaru was now intrigued with the baby forgetting everything he had previously pondered and the man before him noticed that.

'Would you like to hold it?' he then asked studying his student's reaction to his words. Orochimaru widened his eyes a bit and glanced at him and then at the baby before saying

'It is ok? '

Sandaime chuckled before handing him to him. 'Here take it' and he placed him into the now extended hands of his student.

Orochimaru was marvelled by the light weight of the baby, but his breath went away when he studied the baby that was now on his hands...

The baby, who was giggling happily, had golden hair and surprisingly tanned skin, as if it was kissed by the sun, but just slightly, and the most mesmerizing azure eyes he had seen, no... Actually this was the _second_ time it had happened...

The first time he had seen such eyes were in...

'Sensei... is this boy...?'

'No he isn't ' Sandaime knew the unspoken question of his student.

'Somehow his features were transferred to the baby when he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune. It had something to do with the fact that his life and chakra was the mobile to lead the fox's spirit into the boy. Arashi had no son's before he died sealing it...' he then explained his student with hints of seriousness on his voice; because the situation did not require yet to use his whole serious tone.

Orochimaru knew in the silence of that statement that it had come the time to talk. So taking air he began 'Sensei about the...'

'Do not worry. I know you did not summon the Kyuubi no Kitsune...'

Orochimaru felt relieved, there was something magical about being trusted by one person you had labelled as 'precious'. He then looked at his sensei again with gratitude in his eyes, only to be changed by confusion as his gaze lowered on the man in front of him. Sarutobi still had his serious gaze. But something was inwardly _off_. The feeling of uneasiness came back again. Orochimaru became just too self-conscious of himself that he could hear how his blood flooded through his veins and arteries. He knew something was coming.

Something big.

So he mentally prepared himself for the unknown, since he still did not know what was going to happen. Were they going to be attacked? (Strange because he felt no presence or chakra patterns) Was a storm about to start? (He doubted it since this was the first time he felt himself like that) either way he prepared himself mentally. He was after all a Sanin and he did not get that name for nothing. He had to cross over and over the thin line between life and death in battles, no-win situations, and unexpected supernatural events, like the one just yesterday.

Still, nothing prepared him for the words that he heard next from his _sensei_...

'... I did...'

To say Orochimaru was in shock state was an understatement. Orochimaru felt how his world; the basis of his reality shattered. He stood there frozen, while the baby held the dark haired Sanin's robes tightly unaware of the tension in the room. Orochimaru felt nothing, and he was unprotected for the words he heard next

'... and I want you to become the next Hokage'

**RickaZcurser:** How about that! Did you people like it? I told you there was a twist ahead and you got the twist, and beware because there are much, much (deliciously) more to come!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...coughs... AHA!

Oh well, now please be kind and leave me a review with you precious opinion! It will make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more feisty things!

Oh and Makatori did you like it?


End file.
